To The One Who Was There All Along
by BlackMage3
Summary: Larry makes a bet and forces his friend to help him win. By getting Lizzie and Gordo together.
1. Friends

Disclaimer: Yep. Since my last story, I have bought Lizzie McGuire and now own all the characters. Oh. Just kidding.  
  
A/N: I have been working with this idea for the last couple of days, and I'm not really sure. I doubt it's going to be very good or popular, but I need to get it out of my system. Please review and let me know what you think. And if the reviews aren't good, I may just bag it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Friends   
Get scattered by the wind   
Tossed upon the waves   
Lost for years on end.  
Friends   
Slowly drift apart,   
They give away their hearts   
Maybe call you now and then   
But you wanna be   
Just friends."  
  
-John Michael Montgomery, Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Zelda*  
  
I whorled around the field, holding my sword firmly in my hand. I went to slice my opponent in the chest but he blocked it effortlessly. Impatiently, I blew a lock of hair out of my eyes and went to get him in the neck. Once more, blocked. Frustrated, I glared and sheathed my weapon. My best friend grinned at me and did so to his own.  
  
"You're getting better," he complimented as I reached for my bottled water.   
  
"Yeah," I muttered.   
  
"Really. I mean, to beat the unbeatable Larry Tudgeman is hard work for anyone."  
  
The guy had no problems with false modesty, anyway.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Remind me what it is I like about you?"  
  
"My debonair charm along with my stunning Cary Grant like looks," he answered instantly.  
  
See?  
  
Grinning, I took a swallow of water. "So, Larry, what can I do for you?" It had been a long time since he'd come by my house, as my recent transformation to private school had caused my homework load to boarder on illegal. The only time I'd spoken to him of late had been over the phone and a meeting once or twice at the Digital Bean. Though summer had started for the both of our prospective schools, I had expected that it would take more time for him to visit.   
  
Though, Larry had never been known for his patience.  
  
"I need a favor," he began, following me inside and into my dad's study. I took his sword and hung them back up where they belonged, on the wall. My dad didn't mind when we used his weapons to fence (for whatever reason, he trusted my best friend, and knew that, though I was not quite up to the skill Larry had, I could hold my own in our mock battles) but he would get angry if they were not returned.   
  
"Okay." As simple as that.   
  
"Well, you might not want to say that just yet."  
  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"How'd you like to make $100?" He was hedging the question, and Larry Tudgeman NEVER hedged.  
  
"What is it, Larry?"  
  
"You could buy those new speakers you wanted for your computer."  
  
"What IS it, Larry?"  
  
He grinned mischievously and I felt my insides shift uneasily. "I need you to help me win a bet."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "A bet?"  
  
"Yes, my dear."  
  
"With who?"  
  
His smile spread. "Kate Saunders."  
  
I was 2 years older than him and knew very few of the people at his school. But this name triggered something in my mind. "Isn't she the one that signed your yearbook something like, 'Harry, get a new shirt'?  
  
"That would be her. Charming female, really."  
  
I hate my sense of loyalty. "What's the bet?"  
  
He slapped me on the back and I winced. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
He began his explanation. "It happened in Rome. Do you remember me mentioning Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
I shook my head.   
  
"She's the one I went out with that once."  
  
Ahh yes. The memory was suddenly very vivid.   
  
"Right. Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well, on the class trip to Rome, a bunch of stuff happened, she became a star, yadda yadda yadda, but I happened to notice something. After all, I am a master of the human mind."  
  
(I mentally rolled my eyes, but said nothing.)  
  
"It was on the way to board the returning flight. Lizzie had decided that she didn't really want to remain in Rome, when I asked her why not, she said, 'There are things that are keeping me in Hillridge.' Then she sort of, you know, glanced over at her friend Gordo. The look that Princess Leia gave Han Solo on the Millennium Falcon right before their almost kiss. You know, the sort of, 'Oh, whatever would I do without you look.' Anyway, she sauntered away and Kate came up, and started talking.   
  
"'You know,' she said, with that really irritating voice, 'there is no way those two are ever going to get together.'  
  
"To which I replied, 'I'd lay my bets in another direction.'  
  
"'How much?' she asked."  
  
"And how much did you end up betting," I asked, interrupting his story.  
  
"200."  
  
"DOLLARS?!"  
  
He sort of shrugged. "But I'm RIGHT."  
  
I leapt to my feet. "Do you even HAVE $200?"  
  
He smiled in, I'm sure, what he hoped was a charming way. "That's why I need your help."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I wanted to know. Sounded to me like this was more than a little out of my hands.  
  
"Date him."  
  
I balked. "Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Just listen. I've seen her with a guy and he did nothing. Gordo is not a man inclined for action. But when HE started dating someone, she went more than a little crazy. All you need to do is take him out a few different places and she'll get jealous enough to admit her feelings and I'll win the money."  
  
"Look, Larry, don't get me wrong. I love you a lot. You're my best friend. But there is no way I'm doing this. It's just plain mean."   
  
"Come on, Zelda. It'll be fun. Besides, you're working for a noble cause."  
  
"You having money is not noble, Larry."  
  
"But true love is."  
  
I've seen the Princess Bride. According to that movie, there IS no nobler cause.   
  
"I hate you," I found myself muttering.  
  
He smiled condescendingly. "You're making the right decision."   
  
Somehow I doubted it. 


	2. Obvious

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Zelda.   
  
A/N: Please review. This story's continuation depends on what you, the readers, think. And yes, the character whose point of view it is, their name is in *'s. Oh, and I have no idea if they live anywhere NEAR a Best Buy, but I figure if they live near a mall then they live near a Best Buy. Just me guessing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart.  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide."  
  
-Christina Aguilera, Obvious  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Lizzie*  
  
I thought I'd miss Rome. I thought that when I got back to Hillridge I would regret my decision to return. After all, I had been offered a record deal if I'd only remain there, and my parents had taken me aside and told me, privately, that it was up to me. But the idea of leaving the city I had grown up in made me sick.  
  
Or the idea of leaving Gordo.  
  
It was so weird. I had grown up with the guy. He was my best friend, the one who had been there for me through everything. He'd comforted me when I'd been dumped by Ronny. He'd helped me become the girl of Ethan's dreams. He'd been stiff competition at the murder mystery party. He'd been a part of every pivotal moment of entire existence. And now…  
  
And now he was all I could think about.  
  
Ugh.   
  
What was I talking about again? Oh. Right. Rome.  
  
Anyway, I don't miss it.  
  
I pounded down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom grinned at me.   
  
"Hey, honey," she said. "I'm going to go to Best Buy. Wanna come?"  
  
Hmm… If I didn't go, I could give Gordo a call and see if he wanted to hang out today. I glanced at the clock. 9:30 a.m. Yeah right. He was far from a morning person, and given the opportunity, would undoubtedly sleep in.   
  
"Sure," I agreed.   
  
So we left as I made a mental note to give Gordo a call when we got back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to go look at some cameras, okay, Lizzie," my mom asked. I nodded distractedly as I browsed through the DVDs.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
I glanced up in surprise and saw Larry Tudgeman standing beside me. Behind him was a girl, at least a year-maybe two-older than me. She had dirty blond hair that went to her waist, even as it was pulled into a French braid. Though despite our obvious age difference, she stood at least 5 inches shorter than Tudge.  
  
"Oh, hey," I replied and smiled. After all was set and done, I couldn't help but look at the guy as not half bad. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl spoke up. "Looking at speakers. In couple of weeks I might be able to afford some new ones."  
  
Tudgeman glanced back at her, and if I didn't know better, I could have SWORN that the pair shared a smile.   
  
"Well, Lizzie, this is my friend Zelda Carmichael. And Zelda, this is Lizzie."   
  
"Nice to meet you," I said, and she grinned in return.  
  
"Lizzie…McGuire?" she asked.   
  
I looked briefly at Tudgeman before answering, "Yeah. Do I know you?"  
  
"No no no," she responded. "It's just…. My friend has told me so much about you."  
  
Please don't let him still have a crush me.  
  
"Do you live here in Hillridge," I questioned the girl. After all, I had never seen her before, I didn't think, and I'd lived here all my life.   
  
"Yeah. All my life. But we live across town. I only know him-" she gestured to Tudge- "because our fathers work together. You know, company picnics and things."  
  
I nodded.   
  
"That's a good movie," she said suddenly, gesturing to the one in my hand.  
  
'You've Got Mail.'  
  
"One of my favorites," I agreed, replacing it on the shelf. "But my allowance doesn't cover the cost."  
  
"Be careful," she warned, "money shortages can make you do strange things." She turned her attention to the Tudge. "Right, Larry?"  
  
Larry?  
  
He grinned. "That is correct." He then placed his hands on Zelda's shoulders and began gently pulling her away. "Well, this has been fun, but we really need to head over to the computer section. Lizzie, I will probably see you again real soon." He frowned at his friend as they departed.  
  
Mentally, I shrugged. Who'd have guessed that Tudgeman had a girl? Friend or otherwise. Oh well. He was a nice guy. She could do worse.   
  
"Lizzie, you ready," my mom asked, reappearing.   
  
"Yep." I stole a glance at my watch. Right at 11. Much better.  
  
When we arrived home 20 minutes later the phone was ringing.   
  
"Hello," I answered, sticking my tongue out at my mom who had raced me to answer it.   
  
She laughed.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie!" The familiar enthusiastic female voice that met my ears sent a surge of guilt racing into my cheeks. Miranda Sanchez had been my best friend practically my whole life and I hadn't called her once since I'd returned from Rome. It wasn't that I had forgotten about her or anything, it was just… If I spoke to her, I was more than a little likely to disclose my feelings about Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you."  
  
I could practically see Miranda toss aside that comment with a wave of her hand. "No problem. So, how was Rome?"  
  
"All things considered? Only so-so."  
  
"So-so," my best friend shrieked. "What, do you think we don't have televisions out here, or telephones? You sing in front of, like, a 1,000 people, get your picture on the cover of a tabloid, you're practically a double for a famous pop star, and all you can say is that your trip was only so-so?!"  
  
I winced. "You heard about that, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I HEARD about it. I called once while you were away and Matt filled me in. So all this great stuff happened to you and yet you don't sound happy. Is something WRONG?"  
  
I bit my lower lip. This was the reason I hadn't really planned on filling her in on Rome. "Um… not really."  
  
She waited silently.  
  
"I guess… I mean, there's something not really right, either," I found myself continuing.  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's just.. I mean…" I paused. It was harder than I'd imagined. "Miranda, have you ever thought about Gordo as something a little more than Gordo?"  
  
Her voice was soft as she replied, "No, I haven't. I mean, he's always just been a friend for me. Why? Have you?"  
  
I raced ahead. "I don't know! But lately, I think I want to. It's… Everything he does. Like, he always puts others first. And he's so sweet. And, you know, he's really kind of cute. He's just got these really great eyes that can make your heart beat speed up. Miranda, not that I would EVER do this, but if one day, maybe, Gordo and I started going out, how would you feel about it? And be honest."  
  
The long pause on the other end made me nervous, and I began wringing my hands.  
  
Finally: "I would be okay with it."  
  
Joy unlike anything I had experienced since I'd been home filled my heart. "Really? I mean, you wouldn't be mad or anything?"  
  
She laughed. "I would be happy for the both of you. And come on. We're best friend. Practically family. I trust that you wouldn't push me aside."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. And, you know, if I were to take a guess, I'd say that he likes you too."  
  
I grinned. "Kate says he does. She said that everyone knows except me."  
  
"Wow, who'd have guessed that she would be right about something. Go figure that it would happen when I wasn't around to experience this miracle."  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I get going? I'd like to give him a call. I think I want to talk to him about something."  
  
"I'm trusting that you'll call me tomorrow with an update."  
  
"I will," I promised. "First thing in the morning."  
  
"Well, maybe not FIRST thing," she answered quickly. We chuckled.  
  
"Bye, Miranda."  
  
"See ya, Liz."  
  
With that, we hung up, and my hands were shaking with excitement. I was going to tell Gordo I liked him. No. Might as well be honest. That I loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: A little hint into the next chapter. Lizzie is going to tell Gordo how she feels. Anyone see a problem with this? 


	3. At The Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope, I still own nothing. But given the opportunity I would be willing to purchase Larry and Gordo.   
  
A/N: Ha! I don't care what any of you think. I'm going to update anyway! So there! And, also, if you have problems with my story, TELL me. It stresses me out, knowing I'm writing badly, and also knowing that I can't change it since I don't know what's wrong. So please, open up, guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey,  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you."  
  
-Anastasia, At the Beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Zelda*  
  
I am not an early riser. Let me say this once more, just for effect. I am NOT an early riser. So when the doorbell rang at 8:00 a.m. on that Saturday morning, I was not a happy camper.  
  
"Can someone get that," I yelled pathetically from my bed. No one would, of course. Both of my parents were at Home Depot, buying flowers. They had told me the day before that they wouldn't be home all day.   
  
Suddenly the incessant ringing of the doorbell halted and I breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever they were, they had most pleasingly departed. Almost automatically, I began drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Zelda," a familiar voice shouted from below my window. I moaned and hid beneath the covers.  
  
"Zelda," he called again.  
  
I could hear a gentle tap, tap against my window. He was throwing pebbles in an attempt to rise me.  
  
Knowing Larry, he'd shatter the glass.  
  
Growling, I leapt out of bed, threw open the window, and stared down at my friend from my second floor bedroom.   
  
"Go away," I snapped.  
  
"Good to see you're up," he returned.  
  
"It's too early, Larry, something that you, as my best friend, should know." With that, I began closing the window.  
  
"If you go back inside, I'll just keep throwing obscure objects at your window until you get up or strangle me. Or," he added, grinning mischievously, "I could use my knowledge of where the spare key is hidden and come up there and get you."  
  
I sighed, frustrated and defeated. There would be no getting out of this. "I hate you," I yelled for good measure.  
  
He laughed. "I've no doubt of that. Now hurry up and get dressed-the day is beginning and we have things to do."  
  
An hour later I had showered, dressed, and stepped into the living room to find Larry sitting on the couch, enjoying the big screen T.V.   
  
"You have entirely too many channels," he informed me, switching it off and getting to his feet. "And by the way, you clean up nicely."  
  
I glanced down at my outfit, hoping to hide the flush rising in my cheeks. The simple jeans and plain blue tank top was hardly noteworthy. And yet, at the compliment, my heart rate had increased slightly.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered. I glanced at his button down white shirt and khakis. "You too."   
  
He blinked, as though more surprised at my laudation than I had been at his. "Well, thank you."  
  
"You know," I began, "you kept me up until 1 THIS MORNING talking about this plan of yours and you decide to wake me up at 8? Could you please explain this illogical behavior?"  
  
"We have places to go, people to see, things to do," he answered.  
  
I stifled a yawn and stretched. "Like…?"  
  
"Well, I need to go to Best Buy to pick up the second of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, and I knew that you wanted to look at some speakers-"  
  
I interrupted. "Yes, I do. At, like, 2 this afternoon. Not now."  
  
He laughed. "It's a good thing I am around to keep you on your toes or else you'd sleep all day long."  
  
"And what a shame that would be."  
  
"I concur. So, let's go then?"  
  
"How'd you get here anyway," I asked, stepping outside into the warm June air. I locked the door behind me and opened the door to my family's PT Cruiser. Luckily, my parents had taken the van.  
  
"My mom dropped me out," he replied, dropping into the passenger seat.   
  
I popped in a CD that I knew he wouldn't object to. Although country was more my own style, I couldn't bare to listen to his whining abut my lack of taste this early.   
  
Broadway's "My Fair Lady" began playing softly through the speakers.   
  
"Good choice," he commented.  
  
'Wouldn't it be lovely?  
  
All I want is a room somewhere,  
  
Far away from the cold night air.  
  
With one enormous chair,  
  
Oh wouldn't it be lovely?"  
  
Three songs later I pulled into the Best Buy parking lot.   
  
"You have a very pretty voice," he informed me, stepping out of the car.  
  
I locked the doors and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
Rolling my eyes, we stepped into the store.  
  
Which is when my life began it's downward spiral into the world of deception.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Larry greeted a blond girl, inspecting a DVD.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled. "Oh hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking at speakers," I answered for my friend, "In couple of weeks I might be able to afford some new ones."  
  
Sure, we were looking for Lord of the Rings, too, but this way I could take a jab at my friend who had woken me up at an insane hour.   
  
Instead of looking offended, he simply grinned. "Well, Lizzie, this is my friend Zelda Carmichael. And Zelda, this is Lizzie."   
  
"Nice to meet you," she said and a slow dawning of realization slid into my mind.   
  
"Lizzie…McGuire?"   
  
She glanced at Larry and then answered, "Yeah. Do I know you?"  
  
"No no no," I quickly assured her. "It's just…. My friend has told me so much about you." I chuckled to myself. Any chance I had to embarrass Larry, I told myself, I would take it.  
  
Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you live here in Hillridge."   
  
I told her I did, that I had lived here all my life, and explained about my friendship with Larry.   
  
She nodded as though understanding, but I wasn't sure she did. Ahh well. I mentally shrugged.  
  
"That's a good movie," I said, having just caught sight of the one she was holding. 'You've Got Mail.' One of my favorite memories. Larry's parents had come over to have dinner and afterwards, the four adults had retired to the porch. Larry, drugged up on Nyquil, had agreed to watch whatever I desired. Then, once he was healed enough to realize just what, exactly, he had agreed to, I had popped in 'You've Got Mail' and spent the rest of the evening laughing as he dissected the movie.  
  
"One of my favorites." She returned it to the shelf. "But my allowance doesn't cover the cost."  
  
"Be careful," I warned, "money shortages can make you do strange things." I slid a sideways glance at my best friend. "Right, Larry?"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at that. Apparently my friend wasn't referred to by his regular name.  
  
He forced a tight smile. "That is correct." And, placing his hands on my shoulders, began to bid goodbye to Lizzie and drag me away.  
  
"What was that," he snapped when we were out of earshot.   
  
I laughed. "Am I wrong?"  
  
"That's not the point. You could have given us-" Just like that, he froze as his eyes caught of something behind me.  
  
"Well, who'd have guessed," he muttered, his eyes still staring beyond my shoulder.  
  
I turned to get a look at what was so fascinating. I had no idea. After all, the only thing I saw was a short, dark, curly haired boy with bright blue eyes, pouring over computer speakers. 


	4. Wishin' and Hopin'

Disclaimer: So, anyway, today I went by the store and picked up David Gordon and Larry Tudgeman. They're on sale at Food Lion if you have your MVP card. Just kidding! I own nothing!  
  
A/N Well….. This chapter is NOT my best work at all. Unfortionately, it had to be mostly dialog to work. Please read and review. The next chapter will be from Lizzie's point of view.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',   
Planning and dreamin' each night of his charms.   
That won't get you into his arms."  
  
-Ani DiFranco, Wishin' and Hopin'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Zelda*  
  
I turned to my friend and stared at him beneath lowered eyelids. "What?" I finally asked after about 30 seconds of watching silently.  
  
"That's him," he hissed, grabbing my hand and jerking me around the corner so that the boy could not catch sight of me.  
  
"Him who," I snapped, and withdrew my hand.  
  
Larry glanced back in the general direction of the guy and then back at me. "Gordo."  
  
My eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"You heard me. Gordo. David Gordon. Someone up there-" he paused to raise his eyes to heaven- "is looking out for me."   
  
"You mean both Lizzie and Gordo were in Best Buy and they didn't run into each other?"   
  
He smiled. "It's a sign that we're doing the right thing. Trust me."  
  
I flicked a look at Gordo and then back at my friend. "So what should I do?"  
  
"Go hit on him," he replied.  
  
I did a double take. "Please, tell me you're joking."  
  
"Go on," he encouraged. "You know. Shake your hips, blink a lot, whatever it takes."  
  
I swallowed a laugh. "Newsflash, Larry. It doesn't work that way in REALITY."  
  
"So go out there and show me how it DOES work." With that, he shoved me hard.  
  
Caught off guard, I yelped in surprise and fell at the feet of one David Gordon.  
  
He stared down at me. "Need some help," he guessed, reaching out to help me to my feet.   
  
I grinned weakly and allowed him to pull me up. "Thanks," I said.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, and returned his attention to the speakers.   
  
"Uh…" I glanced back at Larry, who gave me a thumbs up. "I'm Zelda," I ventured.  
  
He looked back at me in shock. "Are you speaking to me?"  
  
I paused uncertainly. "Yes, I am."  
  
He blinked once, twice, then answered, "Why?"  
  
Okay, now, that I did not see coming. "Um. Because you're nice?" The words sounded false even to my ears.   
  
"I helped you up. For all you know, I could be some sort of ax murderer who meets blonds in electronic stores and then takes them home to beat their faces in with various types of weaponry."  
  
Well. That was just great. Larry wanted to set me up with a psycho. "For the moment, all you have in your hand is a copy of Windwaker. And though I don't have that gamecube game specifically, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it's probably no more harmful than Ocarina of Time. Which I do have."  
  
At that he chuckled. "I'm Gordo."  
  
"Nice to meet you." I paused, searching for a conversation starter. "Have you played it yet," I asked, pointing to the game in his hand.   
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"I hear it's good."  
  
He grinned and said, "You would."  
  
I returned the smile. "Is that a dig at my name?"  
  
"I like your name."  
  
"So do I."   
  
His eyes fell on a tall man with glasses and then gave me a regretful smile. "That's my dad. He's waiting for me," he explained.  
  
I nodded. "See ya."  
  
He waved and began walking away.  
  
Catching the glare Larry was shooting at me, I found myself calling, "Wait."  
  
He turned and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Inwardly wincing, and hating my best friend so much I could barely breath, I approached Gordo once more. "You want to go catch a movie with me sometime?" I asked.  
  
For a long moment he considered it, while I stood there, fully aware that his father was staring at me disapprovingly. I wondered, briefly, what his deal was as I watched his son.  
  
"Okay," he agreed finally.   
  
Shooting another glance at Larry, I was surprised to find that he had disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Um, great." I handed him my number. "Give me a call later, then?"  
  
He nodded and, with his father, turned and headed in the direction of checkout.  
  
With that part finished, I began wandering the store looking for Larry.  
  
"Larry," I whispered, fearful that Gordo would hear me and wonder why his classmate had purposely not said a word to him.  
  
He appeared from behind a rack of DVD's, Lord of the Rings in hand. "I found it," he informed me. But there was something off. Something that looked suspiciously like anger behind his eyes. And the smile on his lips looked tight.  
  
"Are you okay," I asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure?" I pressed. "Because you don't look all that great."  
  
"What a charming compliment."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
Ignoring my disbelief, he determinedly marched up to the checkout. Gordo, I was pleased to note, was nowhere to be seen. "Did he agree?" he asked, handing the movie to the cashier.  
  
I gently massaged my neck with my right hand, no idea as to what would make his mood switch so abruptly. "You know," I reminded him, "this was YOUR idea."  
  
He frowned, as he handed the woman his money. "Did he agree?" he repeated, carefully avoiding eye contact.  
  
I sighed. "Yes, Larry, he did."  
  
His lips twitched, his jaw hardened. "Fantastic." He snatched his change and stormed out of the store.  
  
I winced and quickly apologized to the cashier. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."  
  
She shook her head. "No problem," she assured me.  
  
With that, I rushed out of the store, catching Larry's arm as he grew closer to my car.  
  
"What is it," he asked, turning to meet my eyes. My heart leapt as his dark brown met my emerald green.  
  
"What's the matter with you," I questioned, swallowing hard.  
  
He took a deep breath, then let it out, slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." He smirked. "So, you got Gordo to go out with you, huh?"  
  
I grinned. "Hard to believe?"  
  
Sincerity that made my heart clench flowed from his voice as he replied, staring me straight in the eye, "Not at all." 


	5. The Heart Won't Lie

Disclaimer: I own my computer. That's it. Everything else in my room someone bought for me. I'm so loved.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention, about the last scene in chapter three. I know that a lot of people were not entirely pleased, but you've got to understand. I had some things I wanted to put in that Larry and Zelda did in Best Buy, and the transition would not have been good at all if I hadn't put in her side of the convo with Lizzie. So, sorry, for those I irritated. ALSO… I know that Lizzie comes off a bit immature in this episode, but she's not that different in the show. But don't worry, just like in the show, she'll grow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looking back over the years   
Of all the things I've always meant to say   
But the words didn't come easily.   
So many times through empty fears   
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone   
So scared of who might be answering."  
  
-Reba MacEntire, The Heart Won't Lie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Lizzie*  
  
I had been staring at the phone for 20 minutes and still hadn't made a final decision. I knew what I had to do. The thing that had been on the back of my mind for my entire life, it felt like. I had to tell him. But it felt so unbelievably selfish. As if to say, "Well, I'm going to take OUR friendship by the horns, possibly destroy it, but it's okay. Because there's a POSSIBILTY that you might like me back."  
  
Ugh. I hate myself.  
  
Of course, in my own defense, it was slightly more than a possibility. The signs that his feelings were mirror images of my own were abundant. There were little things, like the message in my yearbook, the gentle way he'd informed me, "I like it when you laugh." And more obvious hints. Like when Kate had told me.  
  
Okay, okay, so I'm not exactly a master of perception.  
  
Gordo likes me.  
  
I can't say that enough.  
  
"Gordo likes me," I repeated, this time aloud, just to how it would sound. Beautiful. Simply beautiful.  
  
"About time you realized it," Matt muttered irritably, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
I froze, flush rising into my cheeks. "Matt, get out of here!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, and grabbed an apple. "It's my house too."  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what I thought of his nosiness, when the phone rang, startling me.  
  
"Hello," Matt answered, chewing on his bite. "Yeah, hang on." He passed me the phone. "It's the boy that LIKES you."  
  
I glared at my brother as he left the room and, with a trembling hand, took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Lizzie."  
  
Okay, sit. Before your legs cave.  
  
I swallowed, the blood rushing from my hands. Inwardly, I was already running the words through my mind. 'Gordo, I like you.' In for a penny, 'Gordo, I love you.'  
  
"Hey," was all that I could manage to choke out.  
  
"You okay," he questioned.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I could hear the hacky sac in the background, bouncing off his foot. "Listen, Lizzie, can I ask you something, as my best friend."  
  
I smiled, pleased. "Of course."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Do you think I'm attractive?"  
  
Okay, what kind of question is that? "Of course I do." And where's the Gordo I used to know that didn't care what people thought of him?  
  
I could hear the surprise on his side of the line as he said, "Really?"  
  
I laughed. "Yes, Gordo. You're… Very attractive." My voice warmed as I said the words.   
  
He continued. "Because some girl at Best Buy today actually picked ME up."  
  
My eyebrows shot up as my heart twisted fearfully. "Picked you up as in… Like, hit on you?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either."   
  
I struggled for control. Gordo was hardly one to go chasing after the first girl he saw. This was, after all, MY frog. I knew him better than anyone.   
  
"So," I asked, fighting to sound relaxed. "What happened?"  
  
He paused, and a slow realization began to dawn on me. I remembered Kate's words from what seemed like so long ago. "Maybe he's just tired of being a doormat."  
  
"I just gave her a call. We're going to see a movie tonight."  
  
"Tonight? As in, this night?"  
  
I wondered briefly if my voice was indeed as high as it sounded.  
  
There was a long silence. Then, "Yeah. I mean, is there any reason I SHOULDN'T go out with her?"  
  
I wanted to tell him. My bones were aching to get it off my chest, to talk about it, work through it together. And maybe, just maybe, start a relationship with the single most important person I've ever known. But anger, jealousy found its way to my lips.  
  
"No reason I can think of."  
  
He sighed and guilt poured through my veins.  
  
"Okay, then. I guess I'll let you go."  
  
'No!' my mind shouted. 'Just do it. Tell him how you feel and be done with the whole thing. He'll forget this girl he just met today, and you'll get together and it'll be great.'  
  
"Okay," I finally agreed after hesitating. Then something hit me. "Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you say you were at Best Buy today?"  
  
"Yeah. Looking at computer speakers," he replied. "Why?"  
  
Computer speakers. There was just no way. But none the less… "What did you say the girl's name is?"  
  
"I didn't say. But it's Zelda."  
  
With that he hung up, but I continued to stand there, phone in hand. He had been there while I was. If I'd seen him… Well, okay, I wouldn't have told him THERE, but I would have alluded to it. Told him that I needed to talk to him seriously about something. I could have beaten Zelda to the punch, had him to my self, maybe. But I'd missed him. How had I not seen him? How had I not noticed their family's car outside?  
  
Well, no, not this time. I had stepped aside quietly for Brooke, but not anymore. Gordo was mine. He loved me, and I loved him and we BELONGED together. He and I.  
  
I slammed the phone back down and raced upstairs to my room, pulled out my address book. I flipped through it until I found the T's and then retrieved the cordless. Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number on the page, and tapped my foot anxiously as it rang.  
  
"She's your friend, Larry," I muttered as it continued to ring. "You get her away from the guy I love."  
  
"Tudgeman residence," came the familiar masculine voice.  
  
I wrung my hands nervously. "Larry?" I decided to use his real name in an effort to win him over to my side.  
  
"Lizzie!" He wasn't at all surprised. He'd said my name loudly, yes, but it was almost as though he'd been expecting my call. I wondered, briefly, why.  
  
"Larry… Listen, Larry… What's the deal with your friend?"  
  
"My friend?" His voice was carefully passive.   
  
"Right. You know, Zelda."  
  
"Oh… Okay. What about her?"  
  
"Did you know she's going out with Gordo?" I hadn't meant to sound that harsh, but I couldn't curb my anger.  
  
"I know, yes."  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I was shaking so badly I could barely hold the phone. My fingers were ice cold.  
  
There was a short silence before he returned. "I want my friend to be happy. Don't you want the same for yours?"  
  
If I had thought his question was rhetorical, I was very mistaken.   
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Of COURSE I want him to be happy," I snapped. "THAT is not the point."  
  
"What IS the point," he questioned, his tone dropping to a soft, kind, sympathetic murmur.  
  
"The POINT… The POINT… What do you think you know anyway?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, whatever you think you know, you're wrong. Let's get that straight right now. I do NOT…. I mean, I considered-but no."  
  
Wow, I was making so much sense.   
  
"Look, forget I called, alright?" I sighed.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You're sure there was NOTHING else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
I'm not an idiot. I knew what he believed about my feelings for Gordo, what everyone believed, really. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being able to turn to his precious Zelda and say, "Well, you stole away the guy she loves."  
  
Okay, so I don't really think Larry's like that. And, so, fine, I doubt Zelda would continue this whole thing if she knew how I felt about Gordo.   
  
But I didn't care. I'd had enough humiliation for one day.   
  
"I've got to go," I mumbled into the phone, and hung up.  
  
I stared at my surroundings, before the tears could fall, rushed into my room and collapsed on the bed. 


	6. She's Unusually Unusual

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story except Zelda and her family.  
  
A/N: To those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much. Wow, I can't believe Zelda is so popular. And I'm sorry. I had no idea that Larry's eyes were dark blue. I hadn't seen any close up pics of him and figured that since his hair was brown, his eyes probably would be too. Sorry again.  
  
A/N 2: Zelda's house is a story and a half. As in, all the rooms are on the first floor except her bedroom and the guest bathroom.  
  
A/N 3: I had no songs that fit this chapter, so I just chose a song to fit Zelda's personality. Shrug.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She introduced herself as Amy,  
Said 'Call me Caroline for short.'   
She said 'I just moved in three doors down,  
So I wouldn't be the girl next door.'"  
  
-Lonestar, She's Unusually Unusual  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Zelda*  
  
From my bedroom I heard the gentle knock on the front door and knew immediately who it would be. After all, he'd called but an hour prior, to alert me of his impending presence. I've never been a big fan of surprises.   
  
"Hello, Larry," I heard my mother greet my best friend.  
  
I could practically picture the respectful smile that would light his eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Carmichael. You look especially lovely this evening."  
  
Oh please. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. She's really great. But… lovely? From the mouth of a 14 year old boy?   
  
She chuckled, always impressed by flattery. "Zelda's in her room," she informed him. "You might want to see if you can assist her in some way. She's been up there sorting through clothes for at least 30 minutes."  
  
Almost immediately, he was at my door.   
  
"Come in," I called, frowning at the disarray my room had become.  
  
He stepped inside and raised a questioning eyebrow. I quickly held up my hand before he could speak.   
  
"One word about the condition of my bedroom," I warned, "And you'll be walking funny for a week."   
  
He laughed and dropped himself onto my bed. "Getting ready for your date?"  
  
Staring at my closet impatiently, I replied, "Yeah. But it's not going very well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I gestured to the scattered pairs of jeans and tee shirts that littered my carpeted floor. "I don't own date clothes," I snapped irritably.  
  
He rose and lifted a dress that had been discarded in my frustration. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
I glared. "It's a Halloween costume from last year. So unless you WANT me to go as Little Bo Peep, I think we can safely remove it from consideration." (A/N If you know what show that line is based on, you get a cookie. Well, okay, not really, but I'll think you're really cool.)  
  
Wincing, he replaced it for a mid-length denim skirt and a light pink, silk blouse.  
  
"That's what I'm wearing to church tomorrow," I explained.   
  
He rolled his eyes and tossed the outfit to me. Or at me. "I'll help you wash it."  
  
Shrugging, I gathered my clothes and retreated to the bathroom to get ready.   
  
As I curled my hair, I allowed my thoughts to wander to the impending evening. My stomach was in butterflies. Sure, I had been in plays, but as a member of the CHORUS! Real acting wasn't something I excelled at. And yet I was supposed to convince a guy I had barely even met that I was enjoying spending time with him? That my thoughts weren't on a certain taller best friend? That I could imagine myself with anyone but Larry Tudgeman?  
  
I swallowed the disheartened sigh that was rising to my lips. I had gotten myself into this, I reminded myself. Friendship was more important. To tell him would be to throw away the best relationship of my entire existence. And what would I gain, anyway? Nothing. A "Just Friends" speech.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I returned the curling iron to my bathroom closet, then stepped into my bedroom, fully dressed.  
  
"Wow, you look… I mean, I've never…." He groped for words. Then he surprised me with a very Cary Grant smile. "You've never looked better."  
  
I flushed, and draped my hands behind my back so that, hopefully, he wouldn't see them tremble. "Thanks."  
  
He got off the bed. "Am I still riding with you?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. Gordo had insisted that we meet a the theater, which was fine with me. It meant that, as long as I was early, Larry could come along and keep an eye on the pseudo-date.   
  
"Shall we go then," he suggested, offering me his arm.  
  
I took it, and prayed that he couldn't tell that I was shaking.  
  
***  
  
"No sign of Gordo," I remarked as we stepped out of the car and into the cool night.   
  
"I'm going to go on in, then," he informed me. I must have responded since he suddenly darted away, but I had absolutely no idea what had come out of my mouth.   
  
I slowly followed, absorbing the gentle breeze. When I reached the ticket counter, in an attempt to look casual, I leaned against the wall. Gordo and I had agreed to meet outside.   
  
"Zelda," I heard someone call. I turned and forced a smile as my victim approached.   
  
"Hey, Gordo," I greeted.   
  
He paid for our tickets (though I practically begged for him not to. The guilt was rapidly increasing) and we stepped inside the theater.   
  
"Want some popcorn," he offered.  
  
If I ever ate again, it would be entirely too soon.  
  
"No thanks."   
  
He shrugged and got himself a small, and then ordered two large drinks. I accepted mine gratefully.   
  
Ugh. I hated myself.  
  
"I guess we should go ahead and grab a seat," I found myself saying. He looked at me oddly, and no wonder. I could hear the straggled tone in my voice. I had asked him out and now I could barely choke out my words.   
  
Just breathe. In, out, in, out.   
  
He pointed to a pair of empty seats in the middle and I sank into mine automatically.   
  
"So…" The silence hung in the air, almost palpable. I searched the room with my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice. And when my gaze fell on my best friend, sitting in the back, giving me a comforting thumbs up, I felt my whole body relax.  
  
Just like that, I could inhale normally.  
  
"So, Gordo, what do you want to do with the rest of your life?"   
  
I knew that the previews wouldn't begin for at least another 5 minutes, and we couldn't simply sit there, not speaking.  
  
He shifted. "Direct," he answered automatically, as if this was a question he received every day.   
  
"Plays? Movies? Sitcoms?"  
  
He grinned. "Movies."  
  
"Wow. Cause I want to write for them."  
  
I'd impressed him, I could tell.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Suddenly, the conversation began to flow. "I always have," I continued. "I mean, I always knew I wanted to write, but it wasn't until I realized just how badly I sucked at description that I knew that screenwriting was for me."  
  
He chuckled at that, and I found myself doing the same. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be that bad.   
  
Or, at least, that's what I was thinking when my eyes rested on someone entering, obviously trying to be discrete.   
  
I knew immediately who it was, but in a horrified haze, I hoped that I was wrong.   
  
The crazed expression on Larry's face lead me to believe that I was inexplicably correct.  
  
Lizzie McGuire was upon us. 


	7. UnBreak My Heart

Disclaimer: I own only Zelda. That's it.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all that reviewed! And I KNOW it's been a long time, but I've been spending a lot of time playing Ocarina of Time. Trying to beat the shadow temple. Sigh… Also, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. It's almost not worth the trouble, but I felt it had to be written. Don't worry, an update soon. And the next two chapters will be worth the waits!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Un-break my heart.  
Say you'll love me again.  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life.  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights.  
Un-break my heart,  
My heart."  
  
-Toni Braxton, Un-Break My Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Lizzie*  
  
I love Mrs. Gordon. So trusting. All I had to do was simply ask if Gordo was there and immediately she went into an explanation of what movie he was seeing and at what theater I could find him. And I love my dad, who didn't question, even for a minute, that I was meeting Gordo at the movies.   
  
I crept into the theater silently, and allowed my eyes to surf the room, looking for the familiar head of darkened curls.   
  
THERE!  
  
His back was to me, his attention totally focused on the girl he was sitting with. Zelda.   
  
Her eyes raised and met mine. She'd seen me. Well, of course she had. I was standing right there, hard to miss, especially with the lights still brightening the room. Maybe, I thought frantically, quickly moving back so that the wall shielded me, maybe she wouldn't recognize me. I chanced another look and caught the flabbergasted uncertainty. Well, this was just great. She'd say something to Gordo who would undoubtedly be FURIOUS with me for spying. Again.   
  
I could just leave, I reasoned. But something from deep inside left me nailed to the floor, unable to move or even shift my gaze. She glanced back at me again, Gordo still unaware. She seemed uncertain of what to do.   
  
Suddenly he began following her gaze. 'Move, Lizzie, move,' my brain shrieked, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch the scene unfolding before my very eyes.   
  
Finally Zelda spun around and…   
  
Pressed her lips right against his.  
  
I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. If I couldn't move before, feeling had been restored and I raced from the theater as fast my feet would carry me. Trembling, I grabbed my phone from my purse and dialed my house. Fighting for calm (my dad would worry if he could hear the pain in my voice) I cleared my throat when I heard his voice. "Hey, dad? Yeah, can you come get me? No, I found Gordo-" Talk about understatement! "But I'm just not feeling as well as I was. Okay, see you in a few."  
  
I hung up the phone, ignoring the pit that was growing in my stomach. So, that was it, then? He'd made his decision. She was nice, I reminded myself. He liked her, so that had to be a good sign, right? After all, Gordo… He pretty much found fault with every human being on the planet.   
  
My dad arrived shortly thereafter and as we drove away, I stared out the window, grateful for my father's ignorance, his belief that this was caused by whatever ailment had befallen me. 


	8. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Disclaimer: I own only Zelda. And she's mine and you CANNOT have her! *wink*  
  
A/N: Okay, again, I apologize for the length of the last chapter, but I am working towards something for Lizzie, something you will see the makings of in the next chapter. I hope you like. And BTW, I wrote this chapter in like a half hour. I've been planning it in my head for a while. And a little hint for the next update time… You will a similarity between this chapter and the next…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You shouldn't kiss me like this,  
Unless you mean it like that,   
Cause I'll just close my eyes,  
And I won't know where I'm at."  
  
-Toby Keith, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He paced around, his arms flailing. I laid back on my bed, watching my best friend's now visible frustration.  
  
"You KISSED him!" he muttered aloud, his first words to me since leaving the theater. I stole another look at the clock It was only 10 p.m. meaning that he could be here doing this for easily another two hours.   
  
I yawned. "Yes, Larry, I kissed him. But how many times do I have to explain? He was turning. He would have seen her and probably would have been really mad. And if he'd been mad, then she probably would have chickened out about telling him how she feels."  
  
He glared at me, and I wondered what I had done that was so wrong? I told him it didn't mean anything. That there was nothing to it. Just a means to an end.   
  
"And you couldn't have just said something to him?" His tone snapped at me angrily.  
  
"There was no guarantee that he wouldn't keep his line of vision going in Lizzie's direction. This way," I explained, "I could know that he wouldn't look at anything but me. I figured she'd get out of there, and hey. Think of it this way. Maybe this will be the punch she needs."  
  
It was a persuasive argument. He knew it and so did I. He had nothing to match it, so he simply sat in my desk chair silently, occasionally shooting glares in my direction.  
  
Suddenly he leapt to his feet and pointed at me. "What if he falls for you?"  
  
I moaned and dropped my head into my hands. "He's not going to fall for me."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe for the next twelve hours all he'll do is think about that kiss and about how he wants to have 2.5 kids with you and live in a white picket house."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "The house wouldn't be white picket. The fence would be. And anyway," I continued, catching his frown, "that's not going to happen."  
  
"How do you know?! People don't just kiss for no reason."  
  
"It was a moment thing. You weren't there, and I had to make an executive decision. I'm sorry if you don't like it."  
  
His voice rose and I shushed him. "A moment thing? Are you saying that you were CAUGHT up in a moment?"  
  
I picked up a pillow and shrieked loudly with it pressed against my face. "Please give it a rest."  
  
He sat down beside me. "You know, if you like Gordo… My selfish desire shouldn't get in the way."  
  
"Larry-"  
  
"I can step aside. I mean, if he makes you happy, then…"  
  
Agh! I couldn't take it anymore. Cutting him off mid-sentence, I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
With lips that had been aching for the feel of his against theirs, I allowed 16 years of pent up desires to take form. For a moment, he did nothing, just sat there in shock, but once it had passed, he pressed back, his lips exploring my own, with a passion that matched mine and I was so grateful for the lip gloss I had only recently applied. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him closer still. His hands were in my hair, around my waist, and when I finally pulled back, I allowed my eyes to lock with his.   
  
"Now, I ask you," I forced myself to say, pretending not to feel the harsh racing of my heart, the jelly that my legs had turned into, "do you LIKE me, like me?" I was prepared for either answer.   
  
He took a deep breath, perhaps fighting for control and then answered, "No, of course not."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. "See? And yet you kissed me back. No big deal. You just proved my point. Caught up in a moment, you did the only thing you could think of."  
  
And so there it was. I was finally back in the driver's seat. He couldn't be mad anymore. I rested my case.   
  
I got to my feet. "Wanna go grab some sodas or something."  
  
He followed, but seemed to hover behind me for a minute.   
  
"What is it," I asked, turning. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Or else my lips would start to burn again, the ache of missing his just too strong to take.   
  
He took a step closer and automatically I backed up. And closer still he came and yet I continued my retreat. Until he had me against the wall. He seemed to loom over me and goose bumps shot up and down my arms and was it hot in here?  
  
Slowly, he leaned down, and gently applied his lips once again to my own. I felt my desires take hold again as his arms rested on the wall behind and this time my hands found his hair. I could feel his heart pounding against my own and the heat between us was enough to steam an engine. He didn't stop. The kiss deepened and deepened still until I wasn't sure I could breathe and certainly didn't care.   
  
He moved his hands from the wall to my waist and I had a realization. I didn't care. I was in love with this guy. Friendship, boundaries, they didn't mean a thing. It didn't matter what I'd have to do, how many Gordo's I'd have to "date," I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that his mouth remained on mine for the rest of eternity.   
  
Finally he pulled back, gasped for breath and gaping. Oh crap.   
  
"I am… SO sorry," he gasped.   
  
I blinked, unsure. He stared at me, waiting for me to do the necessary repairs to our friendship. Well, I WAS the older one. It was my responsibility.   
  
"No biggie," I was able to choke out. The heat ebbing from my body, I was finally aware of just how bad a thing this was. "I mean, we're a buy and a girl best friend and we've been spending a lot of time together." I began rationalizing. "I mean, it's probably been on the back of both of our minds for a while now. And now… Now it's out of our system." I chanced a look at my friend who was VERY transfixed with his shoes. "Right?"  
  
He was flushed, and his eyes were kinda glazed. But otherwise, there appeared to be no physical damage. He nodded after a moment of silence.   
  
"Right." He allowed his eyes to meet mine, albeit briefly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
I summoned my courage, mildly fearful that I wouldn't be able to do this without kissing him, but pulled him close, into what I hoped came off as a friendly hug.   
  
It did not, however, FEEL like a friendly hug. For one thing, it was too long. And for another… I couldn't help myself… For just a moment, I snuggled against his chest, and he gently stroked my hair. I sucked in a deep breath, memorizing every detail of this moment, his scent, the feel of his arms, of his fingers dancing across strands of my hair, of everything that that second of my life was composed of. Because I had a very funny feeling that things were about to change and that the strings of our friendship were pulling tighter… And were getting ready to snap. 


	9. This Kiss

Disclaimer: I still don't own things. Except Zelda, of course.  
  
A/N: Wow, you guys are persistent! *grin* Anyway, you will be happy to know, that as of today, I have decided that I am going to be updating ALL my stories at the same time. That way, my Lizzie McGuire fans won't feel shafted when I post more onto my Harry Potter stories. See? I love ALL of you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It' s the way you love me. It's a feeling like this. It's centrifugal motion. It's perpetual bliss. It's that pivotal moment. It's, ah, impossible. This kiss, this kiss Unstoppable. This kiss, this kiss."  
  
-Faith Hill, This Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I called to invite him over, I didn't believe he would come. After all, the last time he'd dated, seeing me (and Miranda) hadn't been at the top of his to do list.  
  
But he did, and with a shaking hand, I replaced the phone and set up the deck of cards.  
  
"Hey," I greeted shyly as I swung the door open several minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," he returned, stepping inside.  
  
"Your parents here," he questioned, moving to the kitchen table.  
  
I nodded, following. "Yeah, upstairs."  
  
We sat simultaneously and he grinned broadly at his stack. "Don't tell me we're about to play Egyptian Ratscrew," he teased. "You wouldn't want to be remembered as the girl that got destroyed ten games in a row, would you?"  
  
I laughed, and for an instant, I could forget the fact that I would be in deep trouble when our hands touched, and how I got lost in his eyes. "I think I deserve another chance."  
  
Gathering his cards, his eyes were twinkling. "Hey, as many times as you want to lose, I mean, it's okay with me."  
  
So we started playing, and I could see the concentration tightening his eyebrows. Double tens found their way to the top of the stack and I slammed my hand down instantly.  
  
"I think you're cheating," he joked, eyeing my stack and his comparatively.   
  
I winked. "Don't be jealous just because I have skill that you clearly do not possess."  
  
He flipped a jack and I a six. Taking the cards, he grinned. "Yeah, Lizzie, you're right, I have every right to be concerned."  
  
For the next hour our hands occasionally raced to the stack and there was no getting around the fact that I was putting up a fight. Never mind that he had all four jacks and three queens. I was going to win. I had to. Because now… Now I had something to prove. Now that my feelings for him were so clearly beyond friendship, I couldn't explain it, but I had to win.  
  
And I did.  
  
As I gathered the entire deck between my hands, I raised a triumphant eyebrow at Gordo.   
  
"Not up to your usual standard," I informed him. My heart fluttered lightly as he gave me a lopsided smile.   
  
"It's a proud day when the student surpasses the master."  
  
I chuckled and rose. Opening the fridge, I grabbed two cokes and threw him one.   
  
"I was glad you could come," I said, in what I hoped was a conversational manner.  
  
He opened his and took a swing. "Well, I was going to hang out with Zelda but she called and said she was coughing up a lung and not to worry about it."  
  
"She going to be alright?" I wondered if my voice sounded as thin as I thought it did.  
  
"Her mom said it's just the flu. So I'm not worried."  
  
"Well, I'm glad." I paused. "That it appears she'll be okay," I added, just in case.  
  
"Me too."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"Gordo…"  
  
I could feel my insides shaking with apprehension.  
  
He glanced up to meet my eyes.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'Nice weather we're having. Excited about high school? Please don't leave me behind…'  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me you were in love with me?"  
  
Well, okay, I had intended to be more subtle than that. So much for *sliding* it into conversation.   
  
He choked on his cola.  
  
"What?!"  
  
I examined my hands silently before I had the strength to respond. "I never knew. Gosh, I must have been so stupid." I leveled my gaze to his. "And I must have hurt you."  
  
Were these words actually coming out of my mouth?   
  
He shifted, but, I guess, knowing that I was waiting for an answer, words formed on his lips. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I wasn't going to tell you."  
  
I nodded, disappointed. So his feelings weren't strong enough to take to that level. I could accept that.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I am so eloquent, I swear.  
  
"I wanted to," he continued, as though I hadn't spoken. "I did. But I guess the words just wouldn't come out."  
  
"Not that it matters, now," I interrupted.  
  
He slid a glance at me.  
  
"What would you have said, if I had told you?" he asked.  
  
We were treading on thin water.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"To me."  
  
Boy, he seemed close. Through the windows, the moon slid a pale beam across my best friend's face.  
  
"I… don't know."  
  
There. Evasive. Evasive is always good.  
  
I looked up to see if I had been caught in a lie, and found his lips planted firmly against my own. I caught a breath, and as quickly as it had been there, it was gone. He stood over me, his eyes wide with something that I couldn't discern.  
  
But he reached out a hand and pulled me to my feet and suddenly we were eye to eye and lip to lip once more. The kiss deepened. My hands slid up his chest and, progressively, around his neck. His were placed firmly on my waste and I couldn't think anything except WHY OH WHY HADN'T I SAID ANYTHING BEFORE????  
  
And then, suddenly, it was over.  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
We stared silently at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly.  
  
I nodded. I couldn't pretend to feel the same.   
  
"I should go."  
  
Another nod.  
  
And he did. Go, that is. And once again, I was left alone, swallowing back tears. 


	10. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Disclaimer: I SO own nothing. Except Zelda. Whose name I am borrowing from a gamecube game.  
  
A/N: Okay, fine. It's been a LONG time. I don't know if there are even any of you left out there. But in case there are… I reread this thing this evening and knew I had to finish it. So here you go. Not done yet. But it looks like it is going to be continuously updated from here on out.  
  
A/N: WARNING! This chapter may make you fall head over heels in love with Larry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the evening brings  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
  
With all its living things"  
  
-Can You Feel the Love Tonight, The Lion King  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Zelda*   
  
I hate the flu. Of all the illnesses in circulation, how was it that I got the worst one? The one that makes you pass out. The one that makes you continuously need juice, and makes you so weak that you can't move from your bed.  
  
"Are you SURE you don't want us to say?"  
  
My mom peered at me nervously.  
  
"Of course not," I replied, trying to force my voice to sound normal. "I'll be okay."  
  
"I know," agreed a voice from behind us. "Because I'm going to stay here with her until you two get back from your play." Larry stepped into my room and my felt my heart speed up.  
  
"We wouldn't go," my mother quickly said, "but they got these tickets for us in advance."  
  
"It's okay," I said again. I turned to Larry, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in my head. "You don't have to stay either, Larry. I'll be just fine."  
  
As if to prove my point, I made to sit up, but my head swam. I collapsed backwards onto my pillows.  
  
"I'll stay," said my mother, quickly.  
  
"No," Larry argued.   
  
I closed my eyes warily. "Go on, mom. It's okay. Larry will take care of me." He always did.  
  
After another weak and uncertain argument, she left.  
  
Larry handed me my juice. "Drink up."  
  
"I don't want any," I muttered. "And I'm hot."  
  
He chuckled, and rested the glass on my bedside table, then went to cut on the air. He returned and picked up the drink once more. "Drink it, Zelda."  
  
"No. I don't like orange juice. I want coke."  
  
Ugh. I was acting like a brat. But I was tired, and sick, and more than mildly delirious.   
  
"You can't drink coke when you have the flu," he explained patiently. "Now have some."  
  
"No."  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"Please don't make me."  
  
He sighed. "I have to. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you die in the bed?"  
  
"You can't die of the flu." But I took it anyway. I didn't want to waste my strength on a petty argument that I knew I would lose.  
  
He brushed his thumb against my forehead, moving some of the hair from it. "You're burning up," he said, concern reflecting in his voice.  
  
"I'm sick. It's allowed."  
  
"Want to watch some T.V.?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"How about a game of checkers?" We normally went with Chess, but I guess in my state, it wouldn't exactly have been fair.  
  
"Not really."  
  
He took my hand. "Then how can I make this easier for you?"  
  
"Just talk to me." I wanted to hear his voice. There was something about it that always made it welcome when we were together. Whatever it was he had to say, I wanted to hear it. I wanted to know everything he thought; I wanted to know him like I knew myself.   
  
"About what?"  
  
A dangerous question to ask a sick girl.   
  
"Why aren't you in love with me?"  
  
I was drugged up on Nyquil, and sick beyond measure. Or else I wouldn't have even THOUGHT such an insane question. Not only did it scream "FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" but I also had no desire to hear the answer.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying."  
  
Quite right. Nevertheless, "I want to know."  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"Larry."   
  
I gazed up at him through hazy eyes. "I deserve to know."  
  
If he guessed why he owed me this, he gave no indication.   
  
"It's complicated." He hand tightened around mine.  
  
"What is?"   
  
"My feelings for you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
I blame it on the flu! The flu made me do it!  
  
His voice altered, and he was on the offensive. "Would you WANT me to be in love with you, Zelda?"  
  
Another dangerous question.   
  
"I'm tired."   
  
That was all it took for him to reach up and switch off the light.   
  
"Don't leave," I said quickly, fearful, for reasons I couldn't explain, that he wouldn't be there when I woke up.  
  
He kissed my forehead gently. "I'll be here with you the whole time. But you need your rest."  
  
"Read to me?"  
  
He smiled. "What do you want me to read?"  
  
Wasn't much material for that. But my hand closed over a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets and I thrust them at him. "These."   
  
And as he cleared his throat and his voice washed over me, a stray thought flittered through my mind, unbidden.  
  
He never answered my question. 


End file.
